


Tarnished

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks on his imperfections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnished

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

He didn't know why he did it. It felt good, he supposed. In some weird, demented corner of his mind, the pain was comforting.

The blood flowing down his wrist was a comforting sight. All that red... It matched the colours of the House he belonged to. Gryffindor. Gryffindors were brave. Gryffindors were perfect.

 _He_ was perfect.

A sound on the stairs made him quickly spell the wound closed and healed, the blood gone from sight.

A mop of red hair peeked around the corner. "Harry? You coming to dinner, mate?"

"Of course, Ron." A smile. _'Just smile and nod.'_ How appropriate. "I'll be down to go with you and Hermione in a moment."

"Great!" Ron really smiled. Then he disappeared back out into the hallway, steps receding down the stone steps.

He looked back at his perfect skin. He remembered the blood. He remembered the feeling of freedom from his worries, the chance to relax.

"I should have been in Slytherin after all." He whispered, emotionless, before plastering a large smile on his face and leaving the room.

Things were never as they seemed. Not for Harry Potter. Gryffindor Golden Boy. Boy-Who-Lived. Boy Wonder. Perfect.

Can you see the tarnish?


End file.
